When Is My Close Up?
by LittleLovesaLot
Summary: What a strange camera. Sakura was just the girl to find it, she had no desire to know the cause and effect of the future. She just wanted to be the new girl in school.
1. I'm Called the Dirrector

The clocks in the building simultaneously stuck twelve and the halls were filled with people. Chatter filled the small area leading to the cafeteria causing any and all conversation to echo down the halls. Naruto was one of the many students who optioned to raise his voice in order to be heard. Anyone would be able to recognize the loud mouthed blond teen; he was labeled the class clown for the Juniors. Though he had a foolish and energetic manner did not mean that he wouldn't pay attention to the gossip that usually came through their school. The non-too-subtle rumors of a new student reached his ears after he passed a group of girls on his way to the science room.

"Hey, guys did you hear about the new girl? Apparently she has pink hair and everything!" His cheerful voice rang in the ears of three companions.

Becoming momentarily distracted, Naruto used his tall build to his advantage and peered over a group of underclassmen to see if the crowd would be moving any faster. There was no such luck for him. The double doors at the other end of the hall were packed with bodies that were ready to enjoy their lunch.

Several younger students turned around and gave him a glare for practically shouting in their ear. The schools inhabitants were packed into the hallway which made it impossible to not have someone's mouth close to an ear. There was pushing and shoving from multiple people who were attempting to catch up to their friends or make it to their free time sooner.

Naruto had a muscular physic that allowed him to participate in multiple sports. That didn't necessarily make him a good player since he lacked in aim. There was a healthy tan to his cheeks along with several scars from an accident years ago.

His companion, a boy who held his spiked hair in a ponytail and had a tired expression, gave a bored shrug, "How should I know. People are talking constantly, why should I listen?" He slid his backpack higher on his shoulders and undid his uniform's dark green tie. "She most likely dyed it, anyway. Most of the girls do it."

Naruto gave a low grumble are irritation at his friend's lack of enthusiasm, "They say that she is always carrying a camera around. Isn't that weird? It's like she is trying to capture everyone's movements." At his last comment, he gave a fake shiver. "Creepy, isn't it Shikamaru?"

"Shut up, Naruto. Nobody wants to hear about a new student." Sasuke, a young man with midnight hair and a brooding expression, said causing his blond friend to becoming more exuberant in his emotions. "You probably haven't even seen her yet."

"Who asked you, bastard!" Naruto pulled back his fist and gave his brooding companion a rough punch in the arm. His elbow knocked into Shikamaru's stomach as a result though and caused him to let out a grunt of pain.

"Careful, idiot. It's crowded enough. There is no need to bring violence into this as well." Shikamaru grumbled as he rubbed his lower abdomen. Sasuke, on the other side of Naruto, grunted in agreement. They were more than used to their blond friend's physical shows of emotion. Naruto never really knew how to restrain his strength.

The crowd continued moving at a snail's pace. Around them, other students continued talking about their lives or a current test one of the teachers was giving. Naruto nudged his dark haired companion in the side, "Look there she is." The blond stuck his arm in front of Sasuke's face to show him the object of him attention at the moment. "The chick with the obnoxiously large video camera. She's kinda cute."

Sasuke gave a frustrated sigh at his friend's antics. "I'll tell you who else is obnoxious…" he grumbled under his breath.

Glancing over in the direction the blond pointed in, he saw a short female with a slender built leaning against a locker away from the crowd. She was indeed handling a bulky camera and looking through the display screen instead of the eye piece with vivid intrest. "Pink." he thought. The girl had shoulder length coral colored hair; it was an unusual shade for anyone to dye it. He couldn't make out any other characteristics about her from the distance between them. She swung the camera to a blond girl, he thinks her name was Ino, and began to giggling at whatever appeared on the screen.

Ino was a fairly popular girl, from what Sasuke recalled. He didn't pay much attention to her and they had rarely interacted. She was normally of no interest to him, but this new girl seemed to think she was very humorous.

The blond girl was doing nothing entertaining at the moment, just chatting with her friends and swinging her long locks. A few bumps and pushes from the crowd caused one of Ino's friends tripped on an extended foot. She attempted to regain her balance but bumped into her blond companion instead. They both tumbled to the floor in a mess of paper and high pitched squeals. Their uniformed shirts rose up which caused a large number of the male population to glance. "You could have just told me she had pink hair, idiot."

He can hear the new girl's peals of laughter ring through the hall. There was something odd about the girl.

Naruto, who was previously chuckling at Ino's distress, responded with a light growl, "I did, you bastard. Listen to me for once." Sasuke gave a shrug and brushed off the incident, they both continued on their way without giving the pink haired girl a second thought.

The girl turned the camera to the trio's backs as they disappeared into the crowd, a puzzled expression came across her face. "How strange." she whispered.


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Alright, so I know that I didn't put a disclaimer on the fist chapter so: I don't own Naruto, I don't own Naruto.**

**I hope that counts enough that nobody sues me. hehe...right?**

**so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Textbooks now. Page 125 the Shin Dynasty and answer all questions at the end of the chapter. You have until the end of class or else it's homework." The teacher strode into class five minutes after the bell rang with his head in a book. The man had unruly grey hair even though he looked in his mid-twenties or early thirties and an odd scarf that wrapped across a large portion of his face. He didn't bother to even glance at the class.<p>

It would be ironic if Sakura started pointing out other people's strange hair when she had such an unusual color. Besides, she had made no new friends yet; who would she talk to about this peculiar history teacher of hers?

Leaning her head in a hand, Sakura assessed her current situation; she had taken a seat in the far left of the class, away from the door and most of the students. Sakura propped the camera on her desk and turned it towards the front of the class so most of the people could be seen on the display screen. Though the machinery took up a large portion of her desk, she didn't mind, the camera was too interesting to put away. Taking a quick glance at the display screen, the pink haired student saw Hatake-sensei show up and point towards her, make a quick motion with his index finger.

The action was not made in the present time, Sakura had noted. The camera was interesting like that. Whatever displayed on the screen would come in a few minutes, moments, the camera had even shown an event that had/would occur in three hours. But that was as far into the future as it would go. From what Sakura had observed with the machinery, nothing could be changed. Once it displayed on the screen, it would happen.

When Sakura had first bought it on one of the numerous pit-stop-stores in the cross country travel to her new home, she assumed it to be broken. But after fiddling around with the inner programming (and assuming she would break it since she had no knowledge of electronics) she had come to the conclusion that she might as well not question it and have fun while she can. Sakura wasn't that worried about someone finding the camera, they would assume it was broken like she had and toss it. What was the worst that would happen?

Sakura felt a feeling of alarm shoot through her at the thought of her sensei pointing at her. Currently he was chiding a, seemingly, energetic blond haired student who had shouted: "You're late!" This caused multiple students to flinch and a dark haired boy to frown in irritation at his classmate's loud response.

Would she do something wrong? Did she not put her uniform on correctly? Her previous school had been very strict on proper dress wear of their uniforms. Glancing over her form, she noted that her shirt was tucked into the skirt like the student handbook had requested (although she had seen multiple students not bothering to do such and simply let their shirts hang over their pants or skirts), the deep green tie was properly knotted, and the black marry-janes were all the way on her feet.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief; Hatake-sensei would have no reason to call her out from the rest of the class, maybe if he was curious about her hair, but he seemed to have a slightly lazy aura around him and most likely would not even bother. Maybe he would ask her the answer to one of the chapter problems.

She gave her teacher once last glance; he was slouching in his chair with his nose pressed against the book. It seemed he would be stationed at his desk for the rest of the class. Turning her attention to class work and she flipped open textbook to begin. She had been a perfect student in her last school until her family had to move, she would be the same here.

After a moment of silence, several students had started to throw a tennis ball around. Sakura was puzzled as to why the teacher had not told them to stop until she realized he was too engrossed in his book and she would be damned before she became the goody-too-shoes who tattle taled. Several tossed later and the ball missed its target of the brown haired boy's outstretched hands, the flying projectile knocked into the camera on Sakura's desk and began to tilt dangerously close to the egde of her desk.

"Oh, no, no, no." Sakura replied frantically, and latched onto the bulky machinery before it could crash on the floor. The commotion caused the teacher to finally remove his attention from the book, "Kiba, Naruto, quit fooling around and focus. I know for a fact that you two wouldn't be able to finish this work within the class time."

"That's no fair, Kakashi-sensei! How would you know we didn't finish super early." The blond student said. Sakura found it slightly odd that they were all on a first name basis. Normally the students and teachers would acknowledge each by their family name.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I know that your textbook was never opened, or even in class for that matter, right Naruto? Did you even bring your backpack with you?"

The blond student rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture, "Eh, can't you cut me some slack, sensei?" The blond student's comment (Sakura gathered his name was Naruto by some girls whispering about him) didn't aggravate the teacher. The man gave an exasperated sigh at Naruto's antics. Placing down his book, "It is the middle of the year. I would have expected any other student to be used to the routine by now," the man gave another sigh, "but since I know that you will not anytime soon, you can skip the assignment for the day, but it is still due tomorrow."

Naruto brightened up, "Thanks, sensei. You're awesome!"

The dark haired boy behind Naruto sighed and leaned over to tell the blond boy, "He means you're too stupid to grasp the concept of being prepared for class."

This comment made Naruto go into a fit of rage. Turning around in his seat, he shouted at his classmate, "What did you say, you ass!"

The boy scowled, "I see no reason to repeat myself unless your hearing is as bad as your brain power."

Sakura found their whole banter very amusing and couldn't contain her laughter, her hands wrapped around her gut in an attempt to contain the remained of the giggles. The new noise, besides the vicious verbal attacks from the two students, brought the classroom's attention to her.

Feeling the multiple eyes, Sakura ceased in her laughter and felt a blush come upon her in embarrassment. "Oh, yes. It seems we have a new student." the teacher stated. He made a motion for her to come to the front board. "Please introduce yourself to the rest of your classmates."

Yes, Sakura could definitely feel her face burn with embarrassment. Answering a question, she could handle. But being introduced to new people always frightened her a bit. There were the constant thoughts of; would she mess up her name, or stutter like a fool. Apparently she had optioned for looking like she had no center of balance. As she left her seat, a pile of books caught her foot and caused her to stumble.

A few light giggled could be heard from the girls in the back of the room. She felt the irony that one of them was the blond girl she had previously laughed at for colliding with one of her friends. In a small voice, "Hello, my name is-"

Sakura was cut off by one of the students shouting, "Louder!"

Wanting nothing more than to end this embarrassing event, she complied with the request and began to yell, "Hello, my name is Sakura Harunoand I come from the countryside and I have never lived in a city like this and my hair is natural and I hope we can all get along please!"

Feeling like all the air had left her lungs; the pink haired girl began panting a bit. Kakashi awkwardly patted her back, unsure of what to do. "That was great, Sakura. Any questions?"

More giggles came from the girls in the back of the class until a lone hand rose from the crowd. Kakashi made a lazy motion with his hand towards the young man. there was a hush as he stood, Sakura mentally noted it was the same person who was seated behind Naruto as well as one of the trio she saw in the halls. Being able to see him closer than in her previous seat, Sakura noted his deep eyes and pale complexion. His physic, like his blond friend, was lean and muscular. Sakura would describe him as a very pretty boy and then force herself to look on. There were other beautiful things to hold her attention that wouldn't (possibly) be full of themselves or turn down her advances. But his dark eyes made her nervous and she began fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

"The camera."

It was a monotone statement that left Sakura puzzled for a few moments until she was able to gather that he had meant the bulky machinery which sat upon her desk.

She dropped her gaze to the floor, as if it would hold the answer to the 'question'. "Well, it's for…" Think girl, think. If you say the truth, you will make no friends besides the ones in the insane asylum they will likely send you to. You shouldn't have even brought it to school, idiot child. Sakura scolded herself mentally, "…a documentary I am making for the school life in a typical city school." She performed a deep bow, her hair fell swooped to cover her cheeks, "I hope you don't mind, I was planning on including you all in it."

The class erupted in chatter. Most of the students seemed overjoyed by being taped, others seemed a bit hesitant but their friends appeared ready to convince them.

Kakashi, whose attention had drifted back to his book, "You should have asked for their permission before you began recording them."

Sakura lowered her head a bit, "I apologize, sensei. I was planning on not telling anyone to begin with so I could have their natural reactions." Her response was met with a bored hum as he tuned her out. She was able to return to her seat before the bell rang.

Gathering her supplies, Sakura turned to leave the room. "Make sure you get my good side and we won't have a problem, okay pinkie."

Sakura turned to the source of the noise, "Excuse me?" came her meek reply. It was the blond girl who had spoken. She flicked her wrist to push the bangs out of her eyes. "The name is Ino and I said; make sure to get my good side." With a long nail, Ino poke her left cheek before spinning around to leave with the rest of her friends.

Sakura sighed. She hoped this little 'documentary' didn't turn into anything big. Looking around the classroom, she half expected the dark haired by to be lurking in the corners, ready to confront her. He seemed like the type to do so when he wasn't given what he wanted.

She had seen it in his stance after her explanation of the camera. The clenched fists and slight glower. He had known that she lied about the machine. But how?

Shrugging her paranoia away, Sakura swung her bag over her shoulders and brought the camera lense into her line of vision.

No time to dwell on the past. It was more entertaining to see the future while remaining in the present.


	3. Change My Future

**Hello, I know I didn't update yesterday, But I am not guarantying any day to day chapters.**

**OH! Thank you anonymous reviewer. I appreciate your comments and thank you for informing me of the grammar and spelling mishaps. I will have them edited right away. This chapter was a little action-y in the end and had very little Sakura/sasuke interaction. That will be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading, I am very grateful.**

**I don't own**

* * *

><p>Sakura was amazed. She was sincerely amazed that her documentary idea was working so far. News of her and the camera seemed to spread like a wild fire. People had come up to her in bunches asking to be part of her project. It kept her swamped for the majority of her first school day. Apparently she was Ino's new best friend as well, just as long as she always had her bulky camera with her.<p>

The blond girl had offered multiple times to buy her a new one ("I hope that camera doesn't make me look chubby. Chubby is only for short girls who have spunk to pull it off. I obviously have an elegant personality which would look bad with chubby." She continued on a rant of what personalities would clash with a body type) but Sakura always refused.

She had grown attached to the camera. She could be entertained by people's future actions before they even occurred without getting caught. Unfortunately, Sakura was easily amused and would frequently be found giggling behind the machinery which was why Ino happened to be the only girl who offered (more like demanded) to be friends or as she put it, "Besties!" before she linked her arm with Sakura and dragged her to the next class.

Honestly, Sakura assumed that Ino was oblivious to what others said. Maybe that was what attracted her blond friend's crowd of admirers, the large amount of confidence she carried in her stride.

It was still her first week and Sakura was sure she was gaining the system of things; keep to your hobby, habit, stereotype. People tended to become very confused when you showed a different personality than what they were used to. Sakura had previously tried to approach a Senior in gym class to ask where she could get her uniform (because asking the very crazy gym teacher who was wrapped in fishnets was going to be her last option). The girl, who wrapped her hair in buns, starred at her in confusion before giving a snap of her fingers, "Hey, you're camera girl! I can hardly recognize you without that dusty device."

The Senior introduced herself as Tenten and never seemed to answer her question before running off to the changing room leaving Sakura to stand awkwardly in the middle of a basketball court.

It was obvious that Sakura's momentary popularity had disappeared.

"At least she was nice." Sakura grumbled as she trudged to her next class, the camera was tightly tucked under her arm. She also learned to never approach any students who were surrounded by a group of friends without the company of Ino. The blond girl seemed to be her 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card since the other students seemed to judge Sakura a bit harsher than she wished. She wished for Ino's boldness and air of daring.

Sakura gave a sigh; she had always been the shy girl without a backbone who relied on her friends for protection from verbal attacks. But now she was miles away from her old town and friends. It was time to adapt.

Seating herself down, she spread out her notebooks across the desk. She was in art class. (A course that was mandatory for at least a year, though most students were allowed to take it in the year of their choosing which resulted in a class being a mixture of different grades.) It meant that she had to tap into her inner artist. She was sure there wasn't a creative bone in her body, Sakura tended to excel in science and math. Numbers were always her forte. It also meant that she had to share her desk with another.

She was without her self-proclaimed friend who left a few minutes ago to go to her business class. (Sakura had been shocked by this since the blond girl seemed like the kind of person to head for a modeling class instead of one with a textbook. But Ino had given her friend a smile and claimed that she wanted to run a flower shop instead and that: "…my flowers need me and that if I have to break a nail or two for them, then it will still be well worth it.")

Sakura hoped that she could have the desk space for herself. Making friends with new people did not seem to go well when she attempted it. The late bell gave a shill cry and Sakura let out a breath of relief.

The other students had filled up the remainder of the seats, leaving Sakura to her notebooks and camera which she positioned in the center of the desk. The teachers, unlike her history teacher, were always at their desks or by the board before the bell rang which led to very little chatter after the bell rang. There were the occasional whisperers in the back of the class, but silence seemed to dominate all.

The art instructor was a slender, wavy haired woman who had a hypnotizing stare. Sakura was instantly captivated. The teacher was currently leaning against the chalk board, "Hello, students. As you know I am a new teacher here this year. You may address me as Kurenai-sensei, not Sarutobi-sensei or Babe-sensei." The woman sighed, "I've had numerous nicknames from multiple male students and I do not appreciate any of them," she gave a sharp looks was given to the snickering students, "and please refrain from making any bets on who can get in my pants. That ordeal will not be repeated. I am an engaged woman and that should not encourage such immature antics."

Sakura bit her tongue from bursting into giggles. She was sure this teacher was going to be her favorite.

There was a hard knock on the door, a tall man with tinted spectacles stormed into the class tugging a recognizable blond haired student by his uniform collar. A few moments later, his companion, Sasuke, strode in behind them looking as casual as always.

"Naruto was skipping class again." The spectacled hair said in an aggravated tone to Kurenai. The female teacher gave Naruto a reprimanding look that made him shrink. Turning her head, she glanced at Sasuke who remained silent and glaring at the floor. "What about his friend?" she asked the red head.

Sakura noticed the glaring student's hands clenched at not being addressed. Maybe he had attention issues. She glanced through the video screen to see a teacher lecturing the students. It was boring and predictable. Sakura soon lost interest. She preferred comical events that would be brought to her beforehand. She sighed and leaned her head in her hand, tuning out the group of males at the front of the room and a teacher who was lecturing at least one of them.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the camera screen freeze up a bit. She lightly tapped the top of the device, unsure of what else to do. The camera displayed the current events a couple minutes before the event as usual before the screen became static.

Sakura inwardly panicked. Why was this happening? Did she do something wrong? The camera seemed to not need film, but it also did not record anything as well so that wasn't the problem. After flicking it a couple times, she finally resulted in giving it a harsh bang against the table which caused the teacher to look in her direction. "Is there a problem over there…" the woman gave a quick glance at her desk, probably where the attendance list was, "…Haruno?"

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up as she fiercely shook her head, "No, ma'am. I apologize."

Kurenai gave a quick hum of dismissal from her attention before turning back to the students, "You do realize this means detention and…"

She was quickly droned out as Sakura focused on the camera. The screen showed a dark haired girl waiting by the northern staircase. She looked out of place, like she was waiting for someone. She acted nervous; tapping her foot and ringing her fingers, she glanced to the left quickly and then the blond haired student walked past before disappearing out of the camera's shot.

Sakura glanced up; it was the same boy who was being lectured. He had a wide grin on his face; it seemed to be annoying the spectacled man even more.

She turned back to the screen to see the girl reach out to the blond in an attempt to gain his attention, she looked…sad. Looking as if she was regretting her decision of making any gesture at all, but a group of boys ran past. One of the rowdy students knocked into the girl, throwing her off balance. Sakura froze, time even the quickly approaching future seemed to stand still as the girl tilted backwards, her arm still held out towards the boy and a look of fright on her face before she tumbled down the long stair case behind her.

Sakura starred at the event, though no sound came from the camera, she saw the senior girl from her gym class open her mouth for a scream. A male, with long hair and characteristics so similar to the girl's that he could have passed as her brother, was seen running down the stairs.

The camera screen froze once more before displaying a different scene showing two paramedics carry a stretcher up the stairs, the girl's neck was held in a neck brace. The camera showed a hand come across the lens before an angry face came onto the screen like the person was yelling at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice sounded in her ear. Sakura jumped, obviously startled by the sudden pull back to the present. She glanced over to see the blond student practically in her face. Pushing her chair back by the heels of her feet, she looked at the boy before her. "You seem to be very shaky," Naruto continued, his stance was casual as if nothing major would happen to him. He nudged Sasuke with his elbow, "What do you think, bastard?"

The dark haired student glared at his friend, "I think you have to get a seat, idiot, before class is over." With that sad, he slid into the chair next to Sakura and leaned back in it.

Sakura was still shaken. When would this event happen? Where? From what she remembered the closest stairwell that resembled the one on the camera screen was a few hall ways and three floors from her current classroom.

She remembered the girl was on the top floor while Sakura's classroom was on the last level of the school building.

There was a crash next to her and she saw the blond boy storm off to search for an extra chair while a thick test book was on the floor. Sasuke turn to her, "I know you lied."

The words hardly processed in her head as she gathered her things. The event would take place after the bell rang; she gathered that much from the sudden flow of student from the previously empty halls. Was it this bell?

Thoughts flew in and out of her head. It was guilt. Guilt that she knew this event was going to occur but wasn't taking any action towards it.

Her conscience would haunt her if she left this happen. Sakura made a sudden movement to stand, her chair crashed to the floor behind her. She swung her bag over a shoulder and turned for the door, but a firm grip on her upper arm kept her from moving. "Hey, I'm talking to you." It was the dark haired boy. His teeth were clenched and he appeared to be holding back his anger by venting it into her arm. She was sure to have bruises.

"Didn't your mother tell you your face could stick like that?" her comment came quick and almost absentmindedly. But it shocked Sasuke into loosening his grip on her arm. Sakura yanked it away and dashed out of the room, her bag knocking into the doorframe on the way out.

The shouting of her name could be heard from her previous room, but she continued on. It was only when she reached the stairs that Sakura realized she was carrying the camera. She cursed under her breath at the extra weight; she could have gotten here faster if she had left her books in the class.

The shrill bell sounded from the speakers and classroom doors could be heard slamming open. It would happen soon, Sakura realized. She threw off her bag and camera and dashed up the stairs. In the back of her mind, she hoped nobody stole any of her things.

Her calves were burning by the second floor and her breathing came hard. She heard some students start to talk about her seemingly random display of athletics.

How am I even going to help her? There is nothing to cushion the girl's fall.

She was in the middle of the stairs when she heard the scream. It was just like on the camera, everything seemed to freeze. Sakura saw the girl's body lean backwards into the staircase.

And time sped up again, gravity was taking held and the girl had lifted her arms in an attempt to shield her head.

The camera never even showed if the future could be changed.

Then Sakura felt the breath get knocked out of her lungs and a sharp pain in her head. It seemed it become numb soon after. She felt dizzier than pain; as if someone had given her an overdose of cough medicine and the effects were starting to take hold. There was a pressure on her chest, but she couldn't find the strength to push it off.

I…feel tired…I think. Maybe…. sleep will help.

There was a constant mumble in her ears and she couldn't make out any words. She tilted her head to the side and saw two mounds of blur.

Are those…shoes? I need glasses…if my...vision is that bad…Ino will know…where to get them.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Yes, that's my name. Don't wear it out.

Someone was holding her head straight so all she could see was the ceiling.

I did something…stupid again…right?

And then a blanket of darkness washed over her.

The future can be changed.


End file.
